quidditch 2010
by shlomi
Summary: as EA sportgames, and higher level of "quidditch world cup". enjoy!


Plot

The story is the same as in EA sportgames- to play quidditch. As in "Q. world cup" (QWC), but this time there're more options and campaigns.

The secondary story is that you can choose an Hogwarts player and make him a world fame player, as coaches in the soccer games.

Players/teams statics

Every team has her statics, and every player has his static.

The lower level is of course training/unofficial teams (as secondary Hogwarts's houseteams, league's rookies, etc.).

The amateur level teams: Hogwarts's houseteams and British 2nd league.

Semi-pro level teams: (British) premier league, Israeli league, world's schools championship, teams campaigns.

Pro level teams: national campaigns, American league.

Special level teams: allstars, old stars, etc.

**Moral**: when high, players can make special move. (0-4)

**Power**: to throw balls, catch snitch. (1-4)

**Accuracy, range**: to throw balls. (1-4)

**Health**: after buldger hits. (1-4)

**Damage**: of buldgers. (0-4)

**Cheat**: if the referee's stamina is low, there's more chance to cheat. (0-4)

**Dribbling**: chasers. (1-4)

Of course there're also the usual statics- defense, holding, passing, stamina and reaction (all 1-4), speed (1-5) and flying (0-5, 0 in muggles nearby stadium)

Hogwarts houses cup

As in the QWC, but you can choose all the players who played while the books. The usually static is 1.

**Hufflepuff: **secondary chaser- David Quadlader; S. seeker- Aharon Sumerby.

Flying, speed, defense, holding- 2.

**Griffindor**: S. keeper- Ronald Weasley, Cormac McLagen; S. beaters- Andrew Kirke, Jake Sloper, Richie Koot, Jimmie Peeks; S. chasers- Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins; S. chaser/seeker- Jinny Weasley.

Power, flying, damage, holding- 2. Speed- 3.

HaP's statics: flying - 3.

**Ravenclew**: s. chasers- Joseph Bradley, Tal Chambers

Accuracy, speed, damage- 2. holding, flying- 4.

**Slithrine**: s. beaters- Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle; s. chasers- Joshua Urkhart, Dan Vaicy. first seeker- Terence Higgs; third seeker- Salem Harper.

Cheat- 2. Damage- 3.

There's also the interschool cup. You can choose Hogwarts, Bobaton, Durmeshtang or Bruxcolus (the Brazilian school).

The Israeli league (usual static-2)

**Macabi Tel Aviv**: (yellow-blue) keeper- Jush Relef. Special beater- Nadal Henefevd ("the pigeon"). Special chaser/captain- Ami Nivni ("the turtle").

Power, damage, speed- 1; holding- 1.5; health, defense- 3.

**Hapoel TA**: are nicked "red imps".

Holding- 3; power, health, damage-4; speed-5

**Bnei Yeuda TA**: (orange-black) nicked "chickens".

Power, damage- 1; speed, flying- 3

**Macabi Haifa**: (green) keeper- Niv Daridorich ("the octopus").

Speed- 3; holding- 4

**Hapoel Petah Tikva**: are nicked "blue panthers". Special chaser- Muki Tatun ("the eagle").

Holding- 1; damage- 3; accuracy- 3.5; speed- 4

**Macabi PT** (white)

Average statics team- all 2.

**Hapoel Haifa**: (red-black) are nicked "sharks".

Damage, speed- 3

**Ironi Ashdod**: (red-yellow) are nicked "dolphins".

Power, damage- 1; dribbling, speed- 3

**Beitar Jerusalem**: (yellow-black) are nicked "lions". Never were Arabian in that team.

holding- 1; power, accuracy, damage- 3; speed- 4

**Bnei Sachnin**: (red-white) are nicked "horses". The only Arabian team in the first league.

Damage, holding- 1; speed- 3

**Hapoel Be'er Sheva**: (red) nicked "camels".

Power, damage, holding- 1; speed, stamina- 3

**Hapoel Hulon**: (yellow-violet) nicked "tigers".

Holding- 1; power, accuracy, damage- 3; speed- 4

**Hapoel Giv'ataim**: (orange) nicked "crockodiles".

Holding, flying- 1; power, damage- 3

The British-Irish premier league (usual statics- 2)

**Appleby Arrows**

Damage- 1

**Westgate Pegasuses**

Damage, speed- 1; holding- 3; health, flying- 4

**Kenmare Kestrels**

As WP

**Falmouth Falcons**

Speed-1; accuracy, holding- 3; health, flying- 4

**Ballycastle Bats**

Damage, speed- 1; holding, passing- 3; health, flying- 4

**Holyhead Harpies**

Speed- 1; health, holding, flying- 4

**Wimbourne Wasps**

Speed- 1; health, holding, flying- 3

**Montrose Magpies**

Damage, speed- 1; holding- 3; health, flying- 4

**Chudley Cannons**

Power, damage, speed- 3

**Tutshill Tornados **

Flying- 1; stamina- 3; power, damage, speed- 4; cheat- 3

World campaigns

**Haileybury Hammers (Canada)**

Flying- 1

**Moose Jaw Meteorites (Canada)**

Flying- 1; power, speed- 3; damage- 4

**Gimbi Giant-Slayers****(Ethiopia)**

Health, damage- 3; holding- 4

**Heidelberg Harriers (Germany)**

The same as Falmouth Falcons

**Gorodok Gargoyles (Lithuania)**

Health- 3; holding, flying- 4

**Moutohora Macaws (NZ)**

Holding- 3; health, flying- 4

**Karasjok Kites (Norway)**

Flying- 3

**Grodzisk Goblins (Poland)**

Health- 3; holding- 4

**Sumbawanga Sunrays (Tanzania)**

Damage, speed, stamina- 3; flying- 5


End file.
